Toy Story That Time Forgot
Toy Story That Time Forgot is a Christmas TV special that aired on December 2, 2014 on ABC.Pixar Announces Toy Story That Time ForgotGet ready for our next TV special, "Toy Story That Time Forgot," coming to ABC holiday 2014!Live From Comic-Con: Our First Look At Pixar’s New Toy Story Special It is directed by Steve Purcell and produced by Galyn Susman.ABC Announces ‘Toy Story That Time Forgot’ Christmas Special The score is composed by Michael Giacchino. It features the Toy Story characters and takes place after Toy Story 3. Story When Bonnie takes Woody, Buzz, Rex and Trixie with her on a post-Christmas play date, the toys are trapped in a room with some tough dinosaur toys called Battlesaurs and must escape if they ever want to return to Bonnie's house. Plot Two days after Christmas, Trixie is depressed that Bonnie never plays with her like a dinosaur. Bonnie later takes Trixie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex and Angel Kitty to her friend Mason's house for a play date. When they get there, Bonnie sees Mason playing a video game and tosses her toys into Mason's playroom. There the toys discover that for Christmas Mason got a complete toy line of battling dinosaurs called the Battlesaurs, which are led by Reptillus Maximus and The Cleric. Reptillus takes Rex and Trixie to get suited up by their armor guy Ray-Gon, while unbeknownst to them the Cleric orders some other Battlesaurs to take Woody and Buzz hostage. Trixie and Reptillus start to develop romantic feelings. Trixie is admirative of the Battlesaurs, while Reptillus is intrigued by her world. Later, Trixie and Reptillus enter the "Arena of Woe", where Trixie is horrified to see Reptillus attack Mason's toys in a gladiatorial combat setting. Soon Woody and Buzz enter the ring. Woody, who is armed with, to Buzz's surprise, nothing more than a red crayon, warns Trixie that Mason has never played with the Battlesaurs and that they don't even know they're toys. Reptillus breaks Woody's crayon and battles both Woody and Buzz till Trixie demands he stop. However, a beast named Goliathon enters and swallows Woody and Buzz. The Cleric deems Trixie an enemy after seeing she has the name of Bonnie on her hand. Trixie escapes the arena to get Bonnie's attention. The Cleric orders Reptillus to stop her. While chasing her, he is shocked to discover the box he came in. Meanwhile, the Cleric gets Rex, who has been outfitted with remote-controlled robotic arms, to pull Woody and Buzz out of Goliathon. They then discover that the Cleric is the only Battlesaur who knows they're all toys and is determined to make sure the others don't find out so he can stay as their ruler. The Cleric then forces Rex to dispose of Woody and Buzz in a ventilation fan that would shred them. Meanwhile, Trixie reaches Mason's video game power core, but Reptillus confronts her. Trixie convinces Reptillus of the greatness and importance of being a toy. He turns the game off, getting the attention of Bonnie and Mason, and they go to play with the toys, thus saving Woody and Buzz in time. The Battlesaurs are transformed by their experience with play and settle on a more peaceful existence. Bonnie's toys head home and they tell the others about their adventure. During the credits, Reptillus says he looks forward to seeing Trixie again. Voice Cast * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Kristen Schaal: Trixie * Kevin McKidd: Reptillus Maximus * Emily Hahn: Bonnie * Wallace Shawn: Rex * Steve Purcell: The Cleric * Jonathan Kydd: Ray-Gon * R.C. Cope: Mason * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants * Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom * Joan Cusack: Jessie * Emma Haduck: Angel Kitty * Ron Bottitta: Mason's Dad Additional voices by: Peter Chelsom, Robert Pike Daniel, Simon Kassianides, Ross King, Mark Levang, John Pirkis, Julian Stone, Jason "jtop" Topolski Production The special was originally planned to be a six minute short. However, John Lasseter liked the idea and suggested making it into a holiday special.‘Toy Story That Time Forgot’ Is A 1980′s Nostalgia Bomb That You’re Gonna Love (Comic Con 2014) The special took three years to be made,'Toy Story That Time Forgot' San Diego Comic-Con Panel Wrap-up - Premiering on December 2, 2014 with two years spent on story development.Trixie Takes Over In 'Toy Story That Time Forgot' Christmas Special The team took time to design the Battlesaurs as if they were a real cartoon and toy line. The story was made in three acts. Steve Purcell says he chose to cast Kevin McKidd as Reptilius Maximus because he liked his role in Rome. This choice eventually inspired them to give English accents to all Battlesaurs. According to Purcell "It made it feel even more exotic to an American audience, and it felt like that kind of genre." According to McKidd, the expressions of Reptilius are largely based on his own expressions.A new accent for ‘Toy Story’ holiday special Purcell mentioned that a story element that was ultimately dropped involved a bastion of rebel toys fighting against the Battlesaurs.Director Steve Purcell and Producer Galyn Susman Talk TOY STORY THAT TIME FORGOT, Deleted Subplots, the Production Process for Pixar Shorts, and More Home Media Toy Story That Time Forgot has been released on Blu-ray and DVD November 3, 2015, in honor of the 20th Anniversary of the Toy Story franchise. Trivia *This is Pixar's second TV special after Toy Story of Terror!. *Unlike the rest of the franchise, the music in this special, along with Toy Story of Terror! was composed by Michael Giacchino. *This is the final Toy Story production to feature Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head before his death in April 2017. **though he was originally signed on to voice him again Toy Story 4 ''but died before he recorded any line, with the studio using archive footage for his dialog. *It is revealed in this special that Trixie has Bonnie's name written on her left front leg in permanent ink. *There is a reference to ''Toy Story: **When the Cleric meets Bonnie's toys, he says "Strangers! From the unforgiving outlands!". This is a reference to the Alien's catchphrase "Strangers! From the outside!". *There are references to Toy Story of Terror!: **A Transitron poster is on the wall in Mason's house. **Mason has an iguana in a terrarium on top of a shelf. It is laying on a branch of the same shape as that of Mr. Jones in Toy Story of Terror!. *There are also references to Toy Story 3: **The two posters next to the Transitron poster come from Andy's room in Toy Story 3. **The toy train and thinker toy constructions in Mason's house are the same as the one Andy owns and uses for the Wild West opening of Toy Story 3. **One picture next to the chimney in Bonnie's house depicts the moment where Bonnie is holding Andy's toys, from the ending of Toy Story 3. **Mason has a repaint of the claw toy noticed by the Aliens at Sunnyside Daycare. **There appears to be a Lotso Dump Truck when Trixie is escaping from the arena. * in Mason's house]]A LEGO version of the Pizza Planet truck appears in Mason's house. **It may also be a reference to the short line of LEGO Toy Story sets made to go with the release of Toy Story 3. *Knick, the snowman from Knick Knack, appears in his snow globe in the bottom left corner of the very first shot. *Under the gingerbread house's window is what looks like a blue owl; its face forms a Hidden Mickey. *The Battlesaurs boxes bear the distinctive pattern of the Luxo Ball along with the inscription "Luxo". *Two of Mason's toy cars (a black one and a white one) reuse the model of the ambulance from Up. *The Battlesaurs not knowing they're toys echos how Buzz didn't know he was a toy back in the first Toy Story movie, along with the unity belt Buzz and Zurg in the second film. *When Reptillus holds Buzz against his chest, his voice box goes, "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" This also happened when Woody bashed Buzz during their fight at a Dinoco gas station in the first Toy Story movie, and when Emperor Zurg battled Utility Belt Buzz in Toy Story 2. *Several of Mason's toy cars are repaints from World Grand Prix racers Shu Todoroki, Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso and Miguel Camino, as well as the sewer truck in which Acer falls in Cars 2. *There also appears to be a toy version of Tractor from Cars. *The Cleric references Star Wars when he says, "I find their lack of armor disturbing." *This is the third time Michael Giacchino would replace Randy Newman in an entry in a franchise that he traditionally would do the score for, after Cars 2 and Toy Story of Terror. **Michael Giacchino indicated during the 2014 San Diego Comic Con that one of his musicians owns the original horn used in Planet of the Apes and that he intended to use it in the special. *At the beginning of the special, Bonnie plays with Woody as Santa Claus. Coincidentally, Tom Hanks, the voice actor of Woody, also played Santa Claus in the 2004 film The Polar Express. **Tim Allen, the voice actor of Buzz, also played Santa in The Santa Clause trilogy. *The Aliens returned in the special; however, Jeff Pidgeon didn't reprise their voices. This is the first time they've been seen since Partysaurus Rex. *This is the second time Jessie is seen without Bullseye. **However, Bullseye is featured in one of the special's deleted scenes along with Dolly and Hamm. *The Battlesaurs army is similar to the 1987 animated series Dinosaucers. *The Cleric bears a striking resemblance to the Skeksis from the 1982 fantasy film The Dark Crystal. *Angel Kitty bears a striking resemblance to Hello Kitty. *When the special was planned as a 6 minute short film, it was only going to be Rex and Trixie who were going to go over to Mason's house with Bonnie. When John Lasseter convinced the film makers to make it a 22 minute Christmas special to give the characters and idea more screen time, he suggested that they add Woody and Buzz. *When Trixie pretends to do a roar, it echoes back to how Rex used to do fake roars in an attempt to scare people (before Buzz taught him how to be scary) *This is the last Toy Story media where Woody and Buzz have Andy's name under their feet, as in Toy Story 4, Bonnie writes her name there *Right before the screen shuts off, a clip is briefly seen of Buzz flying in the video game featured in the beginning of Toy Story 2. Gallery TSTF_Logo3001.jpg|Logo TSTTF-Pixar-billboard.jpg Toy Story That Time Forgot Poster.jpg Tsttf_mignola_poster.jpg|Teaser Poster by Mike Mignolia TSTTF-Yposter.jpg Toy-story-that-time-forgot.jpg|Rex, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Trixie and Angel Kitty TSTTF-Trixie-Battle-Mode.jpg TSTTF-still-angel-kitty.jpg TSTTF-Trixie.jpg TSTTF-Angel-Kitty-Battlesaurs.jpg TSTTF-Reptilius-2.jpg TSTTF-Rex-Reptilius.jpg TSTTF-Reptilius-1.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz-Fall.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie.jpg TSTTF-cleric-intro.jpg TSTTF-Cleric.jpg Toy-story-that-time-forgot04.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-battlesaurs-toys.jpg Time1.png|Reptilius Maximus time2.png|Goliathon time3.png|Ray-Gon time4.png|The Cleric time5.png time7.png time12.jpg time8.jpg|Battlesaurs logo time11.jpg time13.jpg time9.png|Mattel's toy line time 14.jpg|Goliathon toy ToyStoryThatTimeForgot.jpg|Blu-ray cover Toy Story That Time Forgot Textless.jpg Videos Bring home Toy Story That Time Forgot on November 3! The Toy Story That Time Forgot - New Toys|"New Toys" Clip The Toy Story That Time Forgot - Committed to Their Rules|"Committed To Their Roles" clip Sky Broadband & Toy Story Ad LookToTheSky|Sky Broadband Commercial References es:Toy Story That Time Forgot fr:Toy Story : Hors du temps pl:Toy Story: Prehistoria ru:История игрушек, забытая временем Category:Toy Story Productions Category:TV Series Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot